holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Barker
Ryan Barker is the ex-boyfriend of Mareon Evans, & a dangerous pervert. He is the most hated character ever created in N&F's history, and also the most controversial. He first appeared in May 2011 for one episode, then December 2011 for another one episode. He returned in May 2013, & left in October 2013. He returned for one episode in November 2017, before returning from July to October 2018. Storylines 2011-13 Ryan first appears in May 2011, when he and Mareon let themselves into 1 Hole Street & are discovered by Nick Evans. In December 2011, Mareon returns, and finds out that Ryan is seeing another girl, so dumps him. In May 2013, Ryan returns with Isis Molloy. Isis tells Ryan that she wants Delilah Worthington dead. Ryan walks up behind her and hits her on the head with a rock, before abusing her. Delilah wakes up in hospital, with Nick by her side. Delilah is terrified. Ryan then starts a relationship with Jedlis Conka, Isis finds out, and throws Ryan out. Ryan then abuses Kales Evans, In front of her sisters, Tia & Amii. Nick is horrified when they find out, and they go and confront Ryan, before getting abused themself. In October 2013, Ryan breaks into Delilah Worthington's flat, and tries to throw her off the balcony. Nick sees, and goes and pushes Ryan off the balcony, before going down and abusing him back. Ryan is believed to be dead. 2017-18 In November 2017, Betty Lacey is assaulted by an unknown assailant. Nick tells her about Ryan Barker. At the end of the episode, Ryan is seen hanging around the cafe in November 2017, proving that he was alive, and also that it was him who did it. Ryan reappears in July 2018, revealing that he is in a criminal group with Tom Golding & Rick James. Ryan tries to buy Simon Wood's business, however when he refuses Ryan assaults him. Simon is very shaken, and refuses to leave the house, causing a temporary split between him & Katherine. Simon later confesses. The criminal group then recruit Qemune Geovj, who steals her son, Evan. Evan is terrified, and Ryan abuses him, to try to quieten him. Rick finds out, and climbs down, and tells Ryan it was wrong, and punches him. Ryan then spontaneously goes and takes a gun down to Mrs Celery's cafe, where Nick, Kales, Mrs Celery, Joe & Johnny are. Nick & Kales are both shocked & terrified, and Ryan threatens everyone with the gun. He holds Johnny at gunpoint, and counts from five. Kales hits Ryan over the head with a chair, setting the gun off and accidentally shooting Mrs Celery. Nick holds Ryan at gunpoint on the floor, while Kales phones an ambulance & the police. Ryan is arrested, and Mrs Celery is taken to hospital, where she recovers. As this is going on, Rick phones Nick, & tells them to pick up Evan. Nick, Johnny & Megan go to see Rick, who gives Evan back, and gives himself up, and Tom and Qemune are also arrested. At the trial, Rick & Qemune are sentenced to 10 years imprisonment, Tom 30 years & Ryan 50. Background Info Ryan wasn't always an evil character. He started out as a character drawn by NJE in July 2010. He appeared in May & December 2011 as a minor character, before returning in May 2013 on a full time basis. By the end of the stint, Ryan had turned into the most hated character ever. The scenes where Kales & Nick were abused by Ryan caused a lot of controversy. Ryan was supposedly killed off in October 2013, however the character returned unannounced in November 2017, causing a lot of shock for fans. It was implied that Ryan would be seen again. Ryan returned in July 2018. Scenes where Evan Evans was abused caused extreme controversy, and sinkling tv actually apologised for it, due to unsuitable scenes at the time it was shown (8:30pm). Ryan left in October 2018, when the character was sentenced to life imprisonment. Category:1992 Births Category:2011 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Rapists Category:Controversial characters